


Pokemon: Raging Souls

by Tagarilaghost



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, I also wrote a summary and currently (when I published the prologue) it has over 16 000 words., I don't think I'll ever be able to finish this, I drew a cover for this story, If I won't finish this and end the story I'll publish the summary I wrote for it, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Oore-chihou | Orre Region (Pokemon), Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), There are a lot of time switches so don't get too confused, but I'll try my best, but i have no idea how to add pictures in ao3, i'll add more tags and characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagarilaghost/pseuds/Tagarilaghost
Summary: When Robin, a talking Decidueye, gets lost in thinking about his past, things go from worse to horrible. The dark history of the Grass/Ghost type is picking on his nerves and a certain orange-haired Pyroar man doesn’t make it any better.As if it couldn’t get even more horrendous, terrible nightmares haunt him every night.Hiding in the woods, he is currently in, won’t get him anywhere.He needs to act.Rather quickly that is.--------------------------------------------Start: 30.07.2020End: ???
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 6





	Pokemon: Raging Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Finally I get to publish the Prologue of my new story! I'm glad to present you a Pokemon story which will (hopefully) be updated once a month. Maybe once in 2 months. Depends.  
> The main characters are Decidueye, Lysandre and Darkrai. I know. A weird combination, but I came up with a wonderful plot!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy ;D

**2 years ago; Orre Region, close to Phenac City**

It is a catastrophe.

Many people and Pokemon are suffering. Why? There is no such thing to ask as ‘Why?’. However, many humans do. They constantly question themselves: “Why?! Why is all of this happening?! Why can’t it end?!? JUST WHY?!?!?”

The reason lies deep deep within the whole conflict.

The war.

Humans always question themselves while they live in troublesome times. This time this whole conflict was casted by a single team of scientists. This team and their leader affect the whole world and brought this war to the people.

Why those evil people want war is unclear. Who those people are isn’t precise either. The only aspect the world knows is that they use so called “Shadow Pokemon”.

“Shadow Pokemon” is a normal thing to hear in Orre. Actually, the Orre Region is where that whole Shadow Pokemon incident took place. 

Some years ago there was an organization called “Cipher”, who brought Shadow Pokemon to life. Another criminal organization, “Team Snagem” is their name, cooperated with them. Both of them mainly caused trouble in Orre, until they were stopped twice. Ever since, nobody knows what happened to them.

Today, many humans in Orre assume that Cipher returned once again, but that’s merely a thesis.

However, this time with even more powerful Shadow Pokemon. Unfortunately, those Shadow Pokemon are not just any Pokemon. They all claim the title “Legendary” or “Mythical” Pokemon. Some even call them “Firstborn”, due to being the first Pokemon, to be created. All of them have huge powers which comes great responsibility.

The creatures living in this world are worshipping them. But not anymore. Humans and Pokemon fear for their lives, anytime they see one of the Firstborn. A lot of people don’t even dare to THINK about worshipping them once again.

With other vicious people controlling them, they began tormenting the whole world. The number of Shadow Legendary Pokemon they had under their will grew and so grew the chaos they caused.

What is the aim of those people?

Nobody knows, but everyone will remember what they did. 

Right now, a huge and vicious battle is going on in Orre near Phenac City, or, at least, what’s left of it. Unfortunately, Phenac City was completely destroyed a week ago, due to the fight. 

On one hand, we have the Shadow Legendary and Mythical Pokemon and on the other hand, we have normal Legendary and Mythical Pokemon who aren’t corrupted by the criminal group, brave Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon and even some wild Pokemon, although very few Pokemon live in Orre.

Since the battle has dragged on for over two weeks now, Pokemon trainers from all over the world came to help people and Pokemon. Those included champions, gym leaders and other famous and strong Pokemon trainers.

A young Pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum went to the Orre Region as well in order to help out. His heart has always been a strong aspect. He needs to assist those who need help. Both, Pokemon and humans. 

Together with his buddy Pikachu and his dearest friends, he mastered all kind of challenges! His dream is to become the best of the best! An ultimate Pokemon master! That’s why he HAS to be strong. To protect those he loves. Not only them. All strangers in need of help. 

Once he had arrived, he met some friends from other regions who want to help out as well! As a team, they searched for more information and found it, as soon as they got to the battlefield.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scenery is a complete nightmare. They can fight and fight and fight. However, there is no way they could win. No one wins a war. Everyone suffers.

Ash Ketchum knows almost everyone of the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, who are currently battling. He has met so many of them… personally. The young man from Pallet Town even saved or at least helped them.

“Pikachu! Show them what we got! Thunderbolt at Entei!”, Ash told his electric-mouse partner, as it charges at its opponent with great speed.

“PIKA… CHUUUU!!!”, it exclaims and releases its electric type move. A huge yellow spark in form of a zig zag line, makes its way to the Shadow Entei. Then it hits the enemy with an honorable shock of lightning.

However, it recovers quickly and simply ignores the electric Pokemon. It aims at another crowd of humans and their partners.

“GROOOOOOOAAAAAR!!!!”, roars Shadow Entei -who is just to mention, one of the Legendary Beasts- with such power, that your ears could jump out right away. Its Sacred Fire blasting over the battlefield in a second.

“Aaah!!!”, Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon are screaming all over the place, as the attack is released. Before anyone can get hurt even more, Zygarde -the order Pokemon- protects them, by countering the attack with Thousand Arrows. This releases more than thousands of green lightning bolts, who aim at the flames and end in a huge explosion, leaving one part of the battlefield covered in dust and smoke.

The green snake-like Pokemon takes a look at Ash. Zygarde seems like it is doing its best to stop the Shadow Pokemon.

The Pallet Town resident immediately knows what he has to do. If he can’t break the control, then no one can. At least it’s worth the try. Worth the try to stop this eternal suffering people and Pokemon have to tolerate.

“STOP FIGHTING!!!”, Ash Ketchum screams at the whole army of Shadow Pokemon, “YOU NEED TO LISTEN!!! PLEASE!! We don’t want to hurt you!!! And I’m sure… you don’t want to hurt us!” 

He swears that he knows how they feel right now. The Shadow Pokemon don’t want to fight. But they can’t escape their control. They are unable to listen to anything what someone says. They are captured within their own uncontrollable rage.

Pikachu tries the same to snap them out of their control as well.

But it’s no use. The duo just brings their attention to them.

As Ash predicted, the Shadow Lugia fires a Hydro Pump in his direction. Well… at least, he predicted that someone would attack him. Just not who or how.

As the burst of water made its way towards Ash, he grabs Pikachu and dodges out of the way.

“Agh!”, Ash Ketchum murmurs to himself, as he rolls away.

“Are you alright, buddy?”, he asks his partner worriedly. Pikachu replies with a simple nod.

Ash’s eyes narrow. “There just has to be a way to stop the fighting! This won’t end well! There HAS to be a way! Just… just give me a clue…! I need to-… I need to help them in some way.”

Never give up, until it’s over!

“EVERYONE!! Get out of here now! If we continue helping the uncorrupted Legendary Pokemon, we’ll get roasted ourselves! It’s becoming more and more dangerous!”, Steven Stone -the famous champion from the Hoenn Region- exclaimes while standing next to his Shiny Mega Metagross.

Ash doesn’t want to listen, but one of his friends -Serena from Kalos- drags him away.

“Ash! We need to go, please! You heard Troy!”, she shakes his shoulder worriedly.

“Uh?! Serena? I’m fine! We can still fight, right buddy?”, the boy from Pallet Town stares at his partner, his eyes widening, as he notices that Pikachu tries to catch his breath.

“Pikachu is just as exhausted as you are, Ash! Let’s get out of here!”, Serena almost begs and tries to pull him away again.

“I’m sorry Serena… but I need to do this! Make sure, that Pikachu and you stay safe!”, the boy gives his goodbye and runs straight into the middle of the mess. Without listening to its trainer, Pikachu follows him as well.

“ASH! NO!”, the girl screams, concerned of her childhood friend and tries to chase after him, until…

“Serena! Stop!”, a male voice warns from behind. She turns around to see Augustine Sycamore -the Professor from the Kalos Region- laying a hand on her shoulder. “If you follow him in there, we have two to safe instead of one. Let the champions handle this. They’ll get him out of there.”

“I hope what you’re saying turns out to be true, Professor…”, she nods and with a last glare back at the battlefield, they run as far away as they can, away from the danger.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“*Cough cough* Please stop… *cough* fighting!!”, Ash fights through the clouds of smoke and dust. He can’t breathe properly in here and the worst thing of all: He won’t even see an attack coming. It’s far too dense to watch out for anything.

“Pi! Pika!”

That’s when his loyal friend walks in his vision. “P-Pikachu… *cough*?”, Ash questions. He has to admit, that on the one hand, he is happy to see it while still being concerned to lose his buddy on the other hand.

As they reunite again, the smoke lifts a little. As it can’t get any better, they stand between Reshiram -the Pokemon, who seeks the truth- and Zekrom -the Pokemon, who seeks the wish-. Both are very powerful entities with special abilities. 

The Legendary Pokemon from Unova stare at each other in pure hate. Once again, they had to fight. However, the problem this time is that Zekrom is one of the Shadow Pokemon.

“Oh oh-“, is the only thing Ash can say, before the Legendary Pokemon charge their ultimate attacks.

While Reshiram uses Blue Flare, Zekrom strikes at its opponent with Bolt Strike.

They both roar loudly before they release their moves. Shadow Zekrom envelops a huge amount of electricity, which grows to a sphere of lightning around it. At the speed of lightning it charges at its enemy, completely ignoring Ash. 

That is when Reshiram fires a blast of blue flames at its enemy.

Ash and Pikachu run for their life, but know that they won’t get out of the way in time. As they see their end coming, a red flash picks both up, before they can get injured.

The headwind blows him almost away. They seem to move at a high speed.  
He grabs whatever saved him and his partner in order to prevent falling off from it. To his surprise, it feels… soft. Yes… Soft like feathers.

After they got out of danger, the mysterious creature slowed down, leaving the massive explosion, Shadow Zekrom and Reshiram caused, in the background.

“You need to listen to your friends, Chosen One.”, a calm, but stern voice can be heard from below.

Ash looks down to see him and his buddy sitting on the trio master of the Legendary Beasts: Ho-Oh the rainbow Pokemon. They fly high above the ground, over the clouds, where no harm can reach them.

“Woah! Ho-Oh?! Thank you for saving us!”, Ash exclaims happily, making the guardian of the sky smile slightly. Well… at least in its own kind of way.

“This war needs to stop.”, the Legendary Pokemon declares, flapping its wings to fly even higher.

When it glides through the air again, Ho-Oh continues: “We finally found the source of the Shadow Pokemon transformation and who is controlling them. At the moment the untouched Legendary and Mythical Pokemon try their best to destroy every Shadow Pokemon lap, while handling the corrupted Pokemon. Their labs are distributed all over the world so it is hard to get rid of every single one.”

The great phoenix takes a quick look at Ash. “I’ll get you to their leader, Chosen One.”

“W-What?! I… I don’t understand!? You found the big bad boss?! What should I do, when we arrive?”, the Pallet Town resident calls out in shock, while his Pikachu tilts its head in confusion.

“We need you to defeat him and restore the balance of this world.”, Ho-Oh explains calmly and flaps its wings three times, making its way through clouds and the blue hopeful sky.

“If that’s the case then…”, the raven-haired boy mumbles, making a decision. “We’ll stop him! Right buddy?”

The question is followed by a cheering “Pika!” from his best friend. Its red cheeks sparking of excitement.

The rainbow Pokemon nods in agreement. 

“You are our last hope.

**Chosen One.”**


End file.
